


Blankets

by EvilMuffins



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Meetings, partings, and lasting warmth.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



He was always inventing things. That was what first drew Tony’s attention, thinking back to their early days at school.

“Something wrong?” Jeff finally asked. Tony hadn’t even realized that he’d been staring again.

“It’s just cold in here. That’s all.” Tony let a mock shiver run over his shoulders. “My hometown was a little bit warmer.”

The next morning, Tony dreamed he was home. Jeff was there.

He awoke feeling warmer than he ever had since coming to Winters; someone had placed a heated blanket overtop him, clearly handmade.

The day after Jeff left, Tony didn’t leave his bed.


End file.
